Anatomy of a Blachi
by Sono Kurushiitokinokamidanomi
Summary: HAHAHA! Okay, Im done. Just a really weird random story from when I was going Grey's Anatomy happy.


**AH HA HA HA!! Sorry, I just couldnt resist! Im on a posting rampage so just ignore anything I say.  
Okay, random story I decided to write while watching Grey's Anatomy. I've never really tried the introductions like this before… I based it off the way Robert Ludlum does it, I'm gonna see if this works… Oh, and it's an AU, if you couldn't already tell. .;;**

_Forgive and forget, that's what everyone says. But even if you can forgive, no one can entirely forget their past. You just have to deal with what you have now but there will always be days when you do remember…_

Ryoko strode quickly down the hospital hall and to the surgical wing, she took a sharp left and snuck into an elevator just as the doors closed. She silently pushed the number three on the floor list and turned around, looking up at the doors. Ryoko Takamachi always had a soft but stern aura around her. She had short, about 3 or 4 inch, hair. It was brown with red tints in it. She was overall very pretty but one thing stood out; her eyes. She had always hated them because they stood out, they did this because they were a stunning crimson color; very sharp. The pupils were slits, almost like a cat's and they had a certain way about them, no one could really determine what it was though.

"Hello Doctor T." Said a tall man from behind her. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and wore kakis with a dark blue blazer that seemed to go perfectly somehow. He had a somewhat long face with precise features and dark brown eyes. He grinned but simply stood there, waiting patiently for her to answer.

She nodded, "Doctor Peabody." The said man smirked triumphantly; Jason Peabody always seemed to have a cocky but somehow modest way about him.

"Beautiful Day, don't you think?" He piped up heartily but with a touch of light sarcasm to his voice. He was usually two moods at once, both extremes. But they evened out perfectly. He went to Harvard, but wasn't public about it even though one could tell on first glance he was a pure Harvard boy. He had been with the hospital for five years and one could tell, he knew it like the back of his hand, just like the operating table.

She smiled on one side of her face, "I guess you could say that." Just as he was about to say something else, the elevator door opened and she quickly stepped out.

She headed to the locker rooms while still trying to get the rain out of her hair. It was pitch dark outside and raining, not unusual for Chicago at 4 AM, but it still aggravated her. She pushed open the locker room door and walked in, dropping her bag and hastily opening her locker.

"Well hello miss grumpy. What's with you this morning?" Said a voice from behind her. A blonde emerged from the other side of that row of lockers. She was slim with a porcelain looking face and beautiful blue eyes. Her name was Christine, Christine Langley, she and Ryoko had met just a few months ago but they became fast friends. She went to Stanford's surgical program as well as Ryoko, but somehow they never met. The girl was somewhat preppy but she had always been deep when worst came to worst, which it had a habit of doing around Ryoko. She also had a habit of showing up right in the middle of a problem, but Ryoko learned to like that.

Ryoko sighed, "Nothing Christine, just got up late." She said while attempting to make herself somewhat presentable.

"Now its 'Christine'? Seriously, what is wrong with you, Ryo?" Christine asked with a semi worried tone to her normally peppy voice.

"Don't call me that." Ryoko said quickly.

Christine sighed, "Okay okay, sorry. But really, you don't seem like yourself."

"Sorry Christi, I'm just kinda stressed." Ryoko said, softening the tone in her voice.

"Why?" Christine asked, but she never got a reply.

"YO! What up interns!" Came a very loud voice from behind them. Both girls whirled around. Alex Bingham had always been a trouble-maker, one could just tell with him. He wore his dark brown hair un-kept and his eyes were dark. He always dressed in dark clothing too. He wasn't an emo, but more a snitch or just a jack-ass, to be blunt. He wasn't relatively smart, but still managed to get into the surgical program.

"Hello Sir Hypocrite." Was Christine's un-amused reply. Ryoko simply nodded to him and went back to her locker. "Okay, so what's up?" Christine said, turning back to Ryoko.

"I dunno, I just have a weird feeling about today." Ryoko said, somewhat distracted.

Christine sighed and went back to her locker, "Well okay then…" She said reluctantly, knowing not to push Ryoko.

Alex popped in again, "Hey where's Su?" Then sighed and continued, "Late again."

"Hey! I heard that! And I am perfectly on-time, thank you very much. You over-achievers just chose to get her early." The said girl remarked as she walked in. Su-Chen Yang had long, black, wavy hair and Asian features. She had brown, almost black eyes, but somehow they seemed kind. She was somewhat short but didn't look it and was very skinny. It just came with the culture. She had also gone to Harvard, but never saw Jason there, its amazing how big this small world can be.

Ryoko smirked, it was true. "Sowwy, Su." She said in a little kid voice. Su-Chen simply grinned and rolled her eyes as she made her way to her locker. They were just finishing with their morning routine when the door burst open.

"Come on! Up, up, up!" Diana almost yelled. She was their attending and a very strict one. Diana Cooper came from out west, if there was one in Chicago, and she lived it. She was always on her toes and very demanding, nothing got past Diana Cooper. She had shoulder length light brown hair that matched her eyes almost perfectly and light skin with a tint of tan. She had gone to The University of Tennessee, where she grew up, and gotten accepted here for her excellence in pre-natal care.

"Yeah, sure." Alex replied in a bored tone.

Diana walked up to him and shot, "What are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you to give me my orders, sir!" He returned, standing in a military stance. She simply gave him an un-amused look, he shrugged.

"Are you being intentionally dense?!" She shot back at him.

"Hu…?" He inquired with a totally blank look on his face. Ryoko, Christine, and Su-Chen were chuckling in the background. Suddenly Diana whipped around and motioned for the three girls to follow.

"Come on! Lots of surgeries today!" She yelled in the door as she left. Alex quickly followed; he never missed a chance to scrub in. Diana smirked as Alex came running up the hall to the nurse's station. "Okay, now that everyone's here, let's see." She paused, "Okay, Alex you get the pit." This earned a groan from him. "And Christine and Ryoko stay with me. Su-Chen, go shadow Doctor Peabody for today."

With this, the interns scattered, Cu-Chen bowing and bouncing off to the left and Alex moping off to the right. A nurse handed Diana a few case folders and she in turn handed them to the girls. Ryoko took the top one and Christine the bottom. Christine immediately looked at hers, grinned, and started off. But as soon as Ryoko went to open hers, she felt almost sick. Pausing to wonder for only a moment, she opened the file. It was a gunshot case and much to her dismay, he had already been operated on. They had been able to stop the bleeding and clean up the mess the bullet made. But one thing was curious-.

"No…" Ryoko breathed. As if she had heard Ryoko over all the commotion, Christine turned around to head back. Ryoko's head snapped up to the name, but it wasn't right; it couldn't be. There, in all its glory, stood the name "Kousuke Asazuki". Ryoko stood stalk still for a moment, her eyes not even seeing the name anymore. She simply stood there, so many thoughts running through her head that she couldn't even understand most of them. In her trance she started to tremble slightly, what if her past had come back to haunt her even here. The folder clattered to the ground and in an instant, Christine was beside her.

"Ryoko? What is it, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly before bending down to retrieve the folder. She looked it over and the only weird thing she could find about it was that the guy was missing a rib. The 7th one down on the right side… "Do you know h-." Christine started, but when she looked up Ryoko was gone, she saw her running down the hall. Dropping the folder on the nurse's desk, she flew after her. Knowing exactly where she was going, Christine took a short cut.

Ryoko bolted off toward the center of the building where a subordinate stair well stood, virtually untouched by anyone. She burst in and ran over to the wall slamming her hands on it, then falling to her knees beside it. "No, there's no way! It can't be him!" She said out loud.

_Oh, but it is._ A voice said in her ear.

"But, why? Why here? Me? I'm not going back. Has he come to me for help? Money? Maybe to tell me something? Are the Blade Children-?" She whispered to herself. She ran her fingers nervously through her hair. "Shit." She breathed. A door opened above her and she jumped.

"Ryoko, I know you're here." Said a familiar voice. Christine walked down the stairs to meet her. "What's wrong? What was it about that case?" She asked.

Ryoko exhaled nervously, "Just- someone from my past." She said quietly, almost robotically as if she wasn't really all there. Christine sighed and nodded, no one knew anything about Ryoko's past, anything they tried to get out of her would take the conversation on a totally different subject, Christine learned early though, that was intentional on Ryoko's part.

"Ryoko, why won't you tell me? I can tell this really affects you." She asked caringly.

"I just," She began, "I don't want anyone involved."

"But why? It's the past, past is past. You shouldn't let it follow you." Christine pushed back.

"Christi please… Just don't bother with it. I don't want my past dug up…" Ryoko said with an almost pleading tone to her voice.

Christine sighed then paused before saying, "…As you wish." She knew better then to push Ryoko.

"Just go on, Diana will get mad if you stay here." Ryoko said quietly, "I'll be okay…"

The other girl sighed again, but after a moment's hesitation, she got up to leave. Ryoko stayed exactly where she was, watching Christine out of the corner of her eye.

She was about to go back to trying to work it out in her head when that voice said in her ear; _Go… Now. _

She didn't pause to think; she simply got up and ran out of the stairwell. Looking around to make sure everything was normal, she dusted off her coat and started back to the nurse's station trying to act as if nothing happened, which she had gotten very good at over the years.

"Okay, just calm down." She whispered to herself as she reluctantly picked up the case file. "No. No, I can't do this." She put it back down.

_Make up your damn mind! _The voice in her ear said harshly.

Ryoko didn't move, but all of the sudden she just felt like kicking someone in the face. _How could he come back here after all these years?!_

"Hey, Takamachi. Where are you supposed to be? Not daydreaming at the nurse's station, I presume." Said a voice from behind her. Jason Peabody emerged from behind a door just behind her. Ryoko didn't move.

"Takamachi. What case are you on?" He asked more forcefully. He walked around to face her. "Hello-?"

"Doctor Peabody? Shut up." She said, not looking up. There was almost no hostility in her voice, it was simply a request. He simply stood there with a shocked look on his face wondering what in hell would posses her to say that.

After a long moment he finally stuttered, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was trying to sound angry and loom over her, but he was doing a terrible job of it.

She finally looked up at him. "Everyone has been asking me that today!" She almost yelled. She started to walk away and, right in the middle of the room, she whirled back around. "Actually?! I'm just peachy! Its raining, I didn't get any sleep last night because I was worrying about today, and the thing I feared most just happened!! So I'm just fucking peachy!" She screamed at a stunned Jason Peabody. "Oh, and I can't take that case!" She yelled, jabbing a finger at the folder on the counter beside him. "Good day _sir_!!!" She finally finished.

"But, but…" He stuttered.

"I said good day!!!!" Ryoko screamed.

Just as she was about to storm out of the room, a voice came from behind her, "Ryoko…" She stopped dead in her tracks, almost as if she were frozen in time. Her eyes were wide and her pupils slits. A patient came up behind her from a room just off the hall she was going to. He had spiky crimson hair and was dressed in green cargo pants with a dark coat and shirt under it. (Despite the fact that he should be wearing a hospital gown, the nurses had tried everything to get him to.) He had hard features and wore gold tinted glasses which hung down his nose. He smiled and walked toward her. "Hello Ryoko…" He said softly.

She paused to take a deep but silent breath, then said, "Go to hell, Kousuke."

"Now, what kind of way is that to greet your best friend? Or am I not anymore?" He said trying to sound laid back.

Ryoko took a long breath then started to walk away. About half way across the hall she noticed he wasn't following her, he was just standing there. She whipped around and hastily motioned for him to follow her with a wave of her hand. Kousuke quickly started behind her. She suddenly made a sharp right turn and ducked into a doorway, pulling Kousuke with her.

As soon as the door closed, she turned around and almost yelled, "What the hell are you doing her Kousuke?!"

"Didn't you read my chart? I got shot." He said curtly.

She let out a short 'huff'. "Okay, lets try this. How the hell did you get yourself shot, and why did you come to this hospital when it's very apparent you knew I worked here?!" She spat.

"Well I guess that does require some explanation-" Kousuke started.

"Ya _think?!" _Ryoko yelled sarcastically.

"Hey, Ryoko. Let me finish before you bite my head off!" He said, starting to raise his voice. He sighed and continued, "I was just involved with some unfortunate people." He said, trying to keep the explaining to a minimum. "And I _figured_ that you just might be happy to see me. I guess I was wrong, I always seem to be." He finished.

Ryoko paused for a long moment then exhaled and said quietly, "What kind of people?" It wasn't really what she was asking, but Kousuke knew what she meant: _Hunters._

"Not the kind you're thinking of. I told you, it's over now Ryoko. I promise." He replied almost softly.

She ran her fingers nervously through her hair and, for the first time, actually looked at him. He was just as she had remembered; even the cocky grin was the same. After more hesitation, she had to chose her words carefully, she said, "And I am happy to see you… Just as long as I know you're not here on _business._" By this she meant not here to recruit her back into the Blade Children mess.

"Okay, maybe you have a right to think that. But I'm not that way, Ryoko. You know it." He replied sternly.

She managed a small smile. He smiled back and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "God, I missed you…" He whispered.

For a second she was stunned but, coming to her senses (Almost), she exhaled and let herself lean into him and wrapped her own arms around him. Once Kousuke noticed how he was hugging her, he stepped back. She simply smiled at him as he smiled back. A real smile, not that smirk she had come to know.

_You see? Maybe the past isn't that bad. On one of those days when you just cant let it go, maybe you should go get it back. The events may be scary, but the people you meet in your past may be the ones who you will always hold on to…_

**Okay, that was horribly boring and stupid. Too much talking. But whatever, its 1:30 in the morning and I was bored. (I hate insomnia!) Anywho, tell me what you think. Flames welcome (I thought it was bad anyway.) and have a wonderful whatever!! Or something along those lines... -.-  
**


End file.
